Conventionally, attention allocation models based on saliency, effort, expectancy, and value, have been used in selective attention research, and have been applied mainly in aviation. Attention allocation of airplane pilots during flight related tasks such as aviating, navigating, and landing, is conventionally experimented with secondary tasks of monitoring in-flight traffic displays and communicating with air traffic control centers.
Moreover, a variation of this approach has been tested in surface driving situations to analyze required attention levels for proper maneuvers while engaged in secondary in-vehicular tasks. Such conventional approaches describe selective attention models to predict the attention of an operator to static areas of interest (AOIs) in operation of the vehicle and secondary in-vehicle tasks.